


Crystals shards

by Voltron_IS_LIFE



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Langst, Selfless Lance, Voltron, haggar is to blame, keith freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron_IS_LIFE/pseuds/Voltron_IS_LIFE
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission. They had revived a distress signal from a near by balmara, requesting drapmark fule for their ship. Little did they know haggar was waiting, and what a perfect time to test out a new weapon! Lance gets hit saving Pidge an it all goes down hill from there





	1. Chapter 1

"Lance! Get off me!" Pidge shrieked as the Cuban boy cat streached right over her and her laptop. He looked up at her and smiled, his cute little 'who me?' Smile Mm

"Not until you agree to go to bed, you can't find your family if you DIE from lack of sleep" he smirked and wiggles his eye brows at her until she laughed

"Ugh, lance you know me too well." Lance rolled his eyes at this statement, how could knowing somebody be a bad thing? He put that at the back off his mind as he continued to pester Pidge

"You know I'm right!" He giggled at the annoyed expectations Pidge was throwing his way "don't believe me? Well let's think about this logically then" lance leaned back off of Pidge lap, taking the lap top with him so she didn't get lost in work again. He righted himelf across from Pidge. And sat, he sat and stared her right in the eye

" lance this is a new level of weird, what are you doing" she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, his dark blue ocean eyes serching her, inspecting her " ok lance stop your weirding me out!" Ok

" ok fine I'll stop when you agree to got to bed"  
He smiled to himself, he knew that Pidge had socal anxiety and would do anything to get out of a ackward situation 

" what happend to "looking at this logically??"she asked annoyance starting to creep into her voice. She tried to get her computer back but was blocked by lance.

"Tsk tsk tsk, no computer until morning! You need sleep." He stood up and pushed the laptop away with his foot. Pidge wimped a little at the thought of her precious baby getting skratch marks. Lance looked down at her, his hand outstretched to help her up

"Come on lance! Please just a little longer in almost done with decoding the data we got from the galra ships!" Pidge started to eat angry, he didn't say anything just glanced at the laptop and then back at Pidge like she had said nothing "oh! Ok! I get it now! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOOSE FAMILY! YOU COME FROM THIS PERFECT FAMILY! You probably don't even know what loss feels like!" Her voice slowed to a whisper when she noticed lance was scowling, she'd never seen him that mad. And wait, was he crying? Yes he was crying big tears ran down his face as he lowered his hand to wipe them away

He looked back up at her, the little gremlin that told him off about his "perfect family" about how he never felt "loss" well he had and he was not about to let her think otherwise "I've never felt loss!" He wisperd, all the stress he was under showing in his voice "well let me tell you something little lady!" He started to get closer to her his voice rising in anger "well let me tell you about my perfect family shall I?! It all started when I was born, a lovely house in Cuba by the beach it was perfect, then one day, we all whent to the movie theater, I was 6 and having a blast! When a Man walked in, shot my whole family right in front of me and took me hostage. Sure I ecaped but I left a orphan. Don't you DARE say I haven't felt loss!" He was shedding full blow tears now 

A few moments later he shook his head relishing what he just said "PIDGE, I'm so sorry! I lost my cool for a second you can stay up as long as you want I'm sorry!" And with that he ran out of the room leaving a shocked Pidgeon behin

"I can't believe I just yelled at Pidge! She's like a sister to me how could I YELL at her?!" Lance banged his fist against his bedroom wall " now she's going to think I'm a patetic jerk who can't even keep himself from getting mad! How was she supposed to know I'm a orphan? I can't get mad at her for not knowing what I didn't tell her!" Lance flopped on his bed and stared up at the ceiling 

Lance heard the door open and he looked up to the sight of Keith, wide eyed and half naked "I can hear you from down the hallway, your a orphan?"  
Keith came and sat next to lance on his bed

"Yeah what about it?" Lance felt so stupid! What was wrong which him lately? He's normally so good at kepping his secrets secret but now he just screamed one of his bigger secrets for the hole world to hear

"I didn't know about that, being a orphan sucks. Trust me I get it, and I will respect the back story if you don't whant to share but what did you mean you yelled at Pidge?" Keith was starting to sound laginimatly worried now

"I was trying to get her to go to bed, so I layed on her and took her computer. She said she was almost done but I saw that she had 89 pages left to decode and that was not almost done. So I was like no your not your going to bed, then she was like oh is see you just don't get it do you, you have a big perfect family and you probably don't even know what loss is. And that was my last straw you know? I just kinda exploded" lance looked so guilty keith just couldn't help but feel bad for him

" what did you tell her?" Keith asked genuinely curious. A look of shame swept over his face and he hung his head. 

" I might of told her how my whole family died, and how I'm a orphan." Lance looked like he was about to cry again at the thought of his family

" do you mind if I ask how they died so I can understand the situation? I can tell you how I became a orphan, you know if it makes you feel better." Lance just noded, ok I guess I'm going first then. Keith settled himself a little better on Lance's bed and started telling his story "well I never knew my mom, I think she's the one I got the galra from. And my dad was a weird man, he was gone for weeks at a time until one day he just didn't come back. Socail services heard about the little kid living alone and they took me to the orphanage" lance looked up at this statement "You lived alone?" Amazement swept threw his eyes like the breeze on the ocean "how long" "About three weeks, not too long. But long anof for the neighbors to know something was up." Keith glanced over at lance expediently "your turn.." "Oh right, well I lived with my mom, dad, and a brother and a sister, the cool thing was. I was a twin actually me and my brother used to switch seats in class all the time just to throw the teachers off." Lance's voice drifted away with his thoughts "Your a twin?" Keith knew he had siblings but never would have guessed he was a twin "Yeah.... back to the story! Any ways it was add birthday and we whent to the movies to celebrate, half way into the movie and man walked in.... he said he had to make a example, for the country, and he shot down everyone in the room. Amazing aim really now that I think about it...one shot... one kill... before I knew it I was the only one left, my family was later out in front of me like a messed up game of clue. The man grabbed me by my hair and said "today is your lucky day kid, we need a hostage to get outa here" so he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me out side, after a long time of screaming and yelling back and forth between the cops and the, umm terorists? I have no clue what they where. Anyways I was set free and immediately takin to the orphanage." Keith let out a breath he hadn't know he been holding "Oh" that's all Keith could muster to say, lance had it a lot worse than he did on may levels.keith was amazed that he could be so happy all the time


	2. midnight mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Pidge should have listened to lance and gone to bed....

after lance fell asleep Keith went back to his own room to do the same. But on his way down the hall way he was confronted by Pidge " shouldn't you be in bed? its really late and we have a mission tomorrow." Pidge looked up at Keith anger in her eyes

"not until you tell me why lance just EXPLODED at me" she stopped her foot and glared in the direction of his room

" wait your not actually mad at him? are you?" Keith stared in amazement at how this kid could be so dense? "because that would be very stupid for someone as smart as you." 

"stupid! why on earth would that be stupid! he yelled at me!" she shifted her glare from lances room onto Keith

" did you even realize anything he said to you!" Keith was starting to raise his voice now to, he just couldn't understand why Pidge was so mad at lance! sure he yelled at her but he didn't mean to and he said sorry!

"well no....but i bet it was a hole bunch of stuff about how i'm stupid for not listening to his "beautiful mind", that kid is so dense! he was trying to take me away from finding my family! like he even knows what loss is!" Pidge was steaming at the ears at this point, Keith had to find a way to shut her up before she wakes up lance. just then Keith heard a bump come from lances room.

"OK shut up for one second will you! your going to wake up lance!" Keith growled at her

'wake up lance? WAKE UP LANCE!? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE IF I INTERRUPT HIS BEAUTY SLEEP! Keith garbed her by the shirt put his hand over her mouth and dragged her into his room. Pidge quickly shook free.

"what was that for!" Pidge stumbled away from Keith's glare and landed on his bed.

" like i said you where going to wake lance with your incisiveness screaming! after i spent TWO HOURS trying to get him to go to sleep!" Keith voice was deadly calm at this point, something Pidge hoped would never have been pointed to her.

" why on earth did it take that knuckle head so long to go to sleep, oh i know he was probably talking your ear off about his beautiful home. i bet hes probably to dumb to even remember that your a ORPHAN and he shouldn't be talking to you about that stuff!"Keith was slowly approaching Pidge threw out her ramble so when she was done she was face to face with a angry half galra kid that could probably kill her in 10 different ways.

"first things first, i ask him to tell me about his family, i think it was nice that he didn't have to go threw the loss we did. that he had a happy family to fight for. he even promised me that he could come live with him and his family, he said i was already apart of the family and it would be like me just moving back from coledge. but you know what. that's not what we where talking about, we whernt talking about that family of his, that you hate so deeply for some reason. we where talking about something we both had in common, you know in between his sobs! the thing he actually yelled at you about! the thing that he was trying so hard t keep a secrete, the thing that you pushed the last button and let it all loose!"Pidge had got up from the bed and moved a little bit away from Keith, this was that maddest she'd ever seen him.

" what on earth could you to have in common? and i don't hate his family i just hate that fact the he talks about then all the time. oh and what "button" did i press to make him get to yell his head off at me? i would LOVE to know" Pidge had a hint of sarcasm at the last two sentences, she was getting cocky, for some crazy reason.

"cut out the sarcasm Pidge!" Keith took a deep breath and stared down at Pidge who had found herself a chair in the corner"first off the"button" you pressed was when you told him he doesnt even know what loss fells like! he knows it a lot better than you first off! and the thing that we talked about for two hours? the thing we have in common? well let me put it this way, his life was more f'd up then me and yours combined!" keith looked back at Pidge looking for any reaction, any hint that she was starting to get it.

"Keith stop exaggerating. i know you guys are friends and all but we both know he was in the wrong for yelling at me and all i did was ask for him to give me more time with the decoding that i was almost done with." Pidge was acting strange, her voice was extremely cocky and she had a smug look on her face that just didn't look right on the kid, ill figure it out later

' ok let me spell it out for you, lance. is.an.orphan," that seemed to get a reaction out of Pidge,

" wait, what! hes a orphan? well that would make a lot of sense why the loss word would make him mad, but he still shouldn't of yelled at me. and how dose he have it worse that you and me? i left my mom alone at home and my dad and brother are who knows where, and you never knew your mom and your dad walked out on you leaving you to fend for yourselves in a broken old house" there she went again with that unrealistically smug smile 

" OK maybe your right, he shouldn't of yelled, but he said SORRY like a hundred times! and what did you say to him after You yelled at HIM. oh that's right you said nothing, he should be mad at you! but nooo he cried himself to sleep at the thought of him hurting your "feelings"." sleep was starting to get to Keith, they had a mission tomorrow, he needed to wrap this up. " oh right the reason he has had it worse is quite simple, you see are life problems and rather kind of small compared to him"

"like right, theirs no way that lance the happy go lucky kid had it that hard, sure he was a orphan. let me guess his parents didn't want the baby when he was born so he was raised in a happy home his hole life and somehow got into the best flight school with his brain which was a mirical by its self." Pidge rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat, and yawned, and that's when Keith realized the problem, she had dark bags under her eyes, she probably hasn't slept that much for a few days, and it was finally starting to get to her. that's why shes being such a jerk to lance.

"im going to tell you something taht you cant tell anyone and once i tell you you are going straight to sleep, lance's whole family was killed right in front of him by a man in a movie theater, he was forced to watch his mom, dad, sister,and twin get shot in head, like lance always says. one shot, one kill.... that's what the murder said after he killed his family. then he was used as a hostage, shot in the side and let loose. he didn't tell me this part but i know abuse when i see it so im gussesing that he went threw more that one abusive house hold before he found the one that he is so proud of today."before pidge could respond he grabed her by the collar and pushed her out the door with only two parting words, go to sleep,

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and I finally got my invitation!!!


End file.
